Diabetes is one of the major and commonly occurring health problems in today's world. Some people inherited diabetes from their parents (type 1) and some of them acquired it because of their unhealthy life style and metabolic disorder (type 2). Whether it is type 1 or type 2, in the long term diabetes can be proved to be a life threatening disease in absence of any early actions to prevent it.
Human pancreas contains β-cell which is responsible for release of a hormone named as insulin thereby controls blood glucose level. Dysfunction of this β-cell is common for both type 1 and type 2 diabetes. In the case of type 2 diabetes insulin secretion by β-cell gets reduced thereby increases blood glucose level (Section 2: β-cell Apoptosis, “Role of Apoptosis in Pancreatic β-cell Death in Diabetes”, Joya Chandra et. al., DIABETES, VOL. 50, SUPPLEMENT 1, FEBRUARY 2001). Higher blood glucose level with the availability of higher level of free fatty acids (lipids) induced β-cell toxicity and ultimately results in death of β-cell (Glucolipotoxicity: Fuel Excess and β-cell Dysfunction, Vincent et. al, Endocrine Reviews, May 2008, 29(3): 351-366).
Pharmaceuticals companies are very active in this field to develop new medicines for preventing and controlling diabetes. There are several medicines available in the market for the treatment of type 2 diabetes.
One of the problem with diabetes is that people generally do not consider this as a serious disease as because there are no immediate visual effects of this disease. Therefore most of the people do not take any action to prevent it. Another problem in general with medicine is that people takes medicine only when they are not well. Taking medicine everyday generally has some negative psychological effect.
There are prior arts which describes composition for the prevention of glucose intolerance and/or diabetes.
WO 2007/091151 (Indus Biotech private limited, 2007) relates to a synergistic pharmaceutical and/or neutraceutical flavanoid composition for management of Diabetes Mellitus, said composition comprising polyphenol of concentration ranging between 85 to 95% (w/w) GAE theobromine of concentration ranging between 1 to 5% (w/w), and moisture content ranging between 0.5 to 10% (v/w).
WO 2010/100652 (Anurag Sharma, 2010) discloses an herbal formulation for the prevention and management of various CHD risk factors including vascular inflammatory process responsible for cardiovascular events comprising a hydro-alcoholic extraction of Commiphora mukul, Terminalia arjuna, Inula recemosa and Hippophae rhamonoides with or without known additives.
WO2007/101349 (Chaudhuri, 2007) discloses a composition and method for promoting weight loss through the mutual and simultaneously to promotion lipolysis, the expenditure of energy stored in the body as fat, the inhibition of lipolysis as well as affording the body of an individual protection from reactive oxygen species resulting from the beta-oxidation of fats. The composition comprises at least a lipolytic substance, a thermogenic substance, a substance to inhibit the reformation of triglycerides in the bodily tissues of an individual and an antioxidant. Inula racemosa and green tea combination at very low levels or theobromine, alone along with a number of other herbs and chemical compounds is mentioned in a dietary supplement composition to reduce body fat mass or increase individual's natural adipose metabolism. It does not disclose edible food compositions comprising selective amounts of Inula racemosa and theobromine to obtain synergistic benefits for allowing normal functioning of the β-cell by controlling and/or preventing diabetes.
We have found that though prior that discloses compositions for prevention of glucose intolerance and/or diabetes, it is not that effective for preventing diabetes.
Therefore there is a need to provide an edible composition which allows normal functioning of the β-cell without taking any medicine and in turn without any negative psychological effect.